<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Apprentice by Artificial_Ghost</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423143">Apprentice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artificial_Ghost/pseuds/Artificial_Ghost'>Artificial_Ghost</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bendy and the Ink Machine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Joey's middle name is Anthony, More tags to be added, Wally is a cheerful fellow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:47:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artificial_Ghost/pseuds/Artificial_Ghost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I decided to write a story with Lexi Barnes and his experience joining the Studio and the crew.</p>
<p>I wrote this at 12 am and I'm not that much of a writer so.... Hopefully it's still good.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A young male stood outside a large studio, brushing off all his nervousness as he put his long tawny hair up into a ponytail. He then took a deep breath and reached for the door. Suddenly before he could touch the handle or react, the door was opened by a slightly taller man with curly brunette hair .</p>
<p>"Oh hello there, I'm Wally. You must be the new Apprentice that Joey told us about! I can take ya to 'im if you would like." The man, named Wally spoke with a childish and happy tone.</p>
<p>He was soon answered with a nod.</p>
<p>"Alright, then just follow me!"</p>
<p>The tawny haired male followed as the friendly man led the way. After a while they stopped in front of a door, the sign reading "Joey A. Drew"</p>
<p>"Well pal, this is it. Say I never did get your name, what is it?"</p>
<p>The quiet male pulled a pen and a piece of paper out of his pocket. He uncapped the pen and wrote "Alexander Barnes"</p>
<p>"Nice to meet you, Lexi!"</p>
<p>Alexander gave Wally a confused look, which didn't go unnoticed.</p>
<p>"Oh, I'm sorry, you're ok with me calling you Lexi right?" Wally asked, worried he's upset a potential friend.</p>
<p>Alexander thought for a moment before deciding he liked the nickname and nodding his head.</p>
<p>"Alright Lexi right this way..."</p>
<p>Lexi smiled a bit before following the janitor into Joey's office.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He entered the office to see a man sitting at the desk.</p><p>"So, you must be Alexander Barnes, nice to meet you, I'm Joseph Drew, but please call me Joey." The jett haired man introduced himself. "Any name you go by?" </p><p>"Um...janitor here calls me 'Lexi' ." the young adult answered, with slight anxiety.</p><p>"Ah, Wally. I've gotta admit he's picked out a good nickname it suits you." </p><p>Lexi smiled nervously</p><p>"Thanks..." </p><p>"Alright now moving on. I'm going to need some information if you wouldn't mind."  </p><p>Joey was answered by a nod before getting out a clip board and asking a few questions</p><p>~~~~~~~~</p><p>(Feel free to skip this part, but if you want to know some information that may be used in future chapters...) </p><p>Name: Alexander "Lexi" Barnes</p><p>Age: 20</p><p>Bday:  1/25</p><p>Gender: male</p><p>Height: 4'7" Weight: 108 lbs</p><p>Ethnicity: Caucasian </p><p>Hair color: Tawny </p><p>Eyes: brown and green [1]</p><p>Allergies: pecans </p><p>Phobia(s): chickens</p><p>Extra[2]: not much of a speaker. Will definitely have to work on that. Despite this he seems to show willingness to work here. </p><p>~~~~</p><p>When all the questions were vaguely answered Joey stood up from his desk, "Alright kid, come with me." </p><p>Lexi followed him, wondering who he was gonna meet now.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(1) Lexi has heterochromia<br/>(2) these are notes taken by Joey</p><p>Anyways I hope you enjoyed..</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>